Get Well Soon
by Pandacat1bagillion
Summary: Nina is sick with a fever, and it is up to Fabian to make her feel better, Fabina! One-shot Song-Fic, Reviews Please!


**I finally got an idea! I have been totally stumped since i finished Anubis Wedding, and now i have an idea! I feel so much better! I have another story I'm starting now that will be a multi-chapter. So now for this story! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters (sadly!), Nickelodion does, Or the song Remembering Sunday, that belongs to All Time Low.  
**

**Amber's POV:**

I slowly came to consciousness, as the sun hit though the window at an angle that was directly in my eyes. I sat up, able to see once again, and looked over at Nina. Usually she woke me up every morning before the sun got to that spot, but today she was still in bed, something was wrong.

"Nina?" I called, still a little groggy.

No answer.

I rolled out off my bed, and walked across the room, "Nina time to wake up," I said again.

Nina slowly opened her eyes, they were blood-shot and she coughed, "okay gimme a minute," she said weakly.

I felt her forehead, "Nina your burning up, I'm going to get Trudy,"

I ran down the hall to the kitchen, "Trudy, Nina has a fever,"

"Oh dear, I'll be right up," she said rushing from the kitchen.

I saw Fabian in the dining room already eating, he stopped looking up towards our room, rather worried.

Trudy came into our room with a wet rag, and a thermometer. She pressed the back of her hand to Nina's forehead, "Nina sweetie, open your mouth," she said with the thermometer ready.

Nina opened up, and held the thermometer in her mouth.

After several seconds she took it from her, "38.32 (in England they use Celsius), your staying home today dear,"

Nina nodded, "Could you bring me some water?" she said in a weak voice.

"Sure sweetie,"

I had been getting ready for school and was finishing up as Trudy left. "Feel better Nina," I said.

A quiet thank you came from the blankets she was wrapped in, as I walked out with my bag.

**Fabian's POV:**

Trudy came back down the stairs and into the kitchen with Amber, "Nina is ill," she said. She came back out of the kitchen with a glass of water, "Fabian, could you take this to her?"

"Yes, of course," I said, taking the glass and walking as carefully, fast as I could. I got to her door, and gently knocked on it, "Nina?" I whispered.

No answer.

I walked in and set the glass on the night stand beside her bed. She was asleep in the covers.

"Get better soon Nina," I whispered in her ear. I stood back upright, and took one last look at her. She was so pretty even when she was sick. She laid there, blankets pulled up to her shoulders. Her eyes were still shut, and her lips where slightly parted. She gave a slight cough. Her curly hair was spread across her pillow. I took a stray strand of it and tucked it behind her ear. From when I whispered to her, and touched her just now, I could tell she was burning up. I couldn't say how much I wanted to stay by her side all day, but that wasn't possible.

Slowly I walked out, but as I got to the door I heard her soft voice, "Thanks, Fabe," she said.

I looked back, "Your welcome Nina,"

**Third person POV:**

"So when I woke up I went over to her, and she was sick," Amber said, informing everyone on Nina's current health status.

Fabian Came down the stairs again, resuming his spot at the table, "She's sleeping," he said, to no one in particular, "She doesn't look too good either,"

"Poor Nina," Mara said, looking sorrowful.

"We should do something," Amber said.

"Like what?" Jerome asked in his usual, indigence.

"Something to make her feel better obviously!" Amber snapped.

**Nina's POV:**

I laid there on my bed. It felt like my body was cement. The glass of water Fabian brought in was siting on my bed stand. He was so sweet to me, it made me feel better just thinking of him. He always told me I had beautiful eyes, well for me it was his smile. We could be stuck on a clue, or morale between Sibuna members could be low, but if I saw him it always made me feel better.

I could hear Amber outside, talking to Patricia or something. I looked towards the window. It almost as if I were watching them leave, though I couldn't see anyone. My eyes were getting heavy, and it was becoming hard to keep them open. Suddenly a small figure appeared in front of me. It had wings and was dressed in flower petals. It floated there before me. Long blond curls draped its shoulders, and it had designer shoes on. It was Amber.

"Go to sleep Nina," she said in a higher pitched voice.

I nodded, and shut my eyes deciding the fever was getting to me.

**Fabian's POV:**

I sat at my desk, the seat beside me where Nina usually sat was empty. It felt out of balance without her there. I looked back up at Mr. Winkler, not really taking anything he said in. The only thing on my mind was Nina, and I couldn't help but worry about her. Therefore I wasn't really focused.

"-an, -bian, Fabian!" Mr. Winkler called.

I came out of my trance, "H-huh?"

Jerome snickered.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd at least look as if you were paying attention," Mr. Winkler said.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's in Nina-land," Alfie said cackling along with Jerome.

I felt my face get hot, "I am not,"

Even Mara rolled her eyes at me. I couldn't help but think about Nina, I mean, she was sick... plus... maybe that I had a little more than friendly feelings towards her. Mr. Winkler went on with his lesson, and I started thinking of something to do for her.

**Third Person POV:**

It was later that evening, Nina was feeling better so Amber's "Operation Get Well Soon" commenced in Amber and Nina's room. Nina received cards from all her friends, they told her how much they missed her at school, and the repetitive phrase "get well soon". It all ended with Jerome and Alfie throwing pie at one another, then ending up arguing, and wresting on the floor. This of course just made a mess, and was followed by Amber screaming and chasing them out of the room**. **Mick went after Amber to make sure she didn't kill them for getting pie on her shoes, and Mara followed Mick, well, you know why, leaving Patricia.

"Nina, seriously, feel better. We can't solve all the clues without you," she said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Patricia, it means a lot from you,", Nina smiled, and with that Patricia walked out, to pull Amber off of Alfie. She had smiled and laughed at all of this, she was so grateful that her friends cared so much. The thing was, the most important person wasn't there. He hadn't come.

**Fabian's POV:**

I walked along the upper corridor, my guitar in hand. Jerome and Patricia were in the kitchen, bickering as usual, Mick and Mara were in the common room "studying", and Alfie was following Amber around kissing her feet, trying to get her to forgive him for the pie incident. I chuckled to myself, "And they all called me hopeless,"

When I reached Nina's room I cracked the door open and saw Nina still in bed, facing the wall. I tip-toed in so quiet she didn't even move, and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. I propped my guitar on my leg, and dug in my pocket for a pick. She finally turned around when I started strumming. She smiled; those beautiful eyes, they always got me. I smiled at her and sang:

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
_ Started making his way past 2 in the morning_  
_ He hasn't been sober for days_

_ Leaning now into the breeze_  
_ Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_  
_ They had breakfast together_  
_ But two eggs don't last_  
_ Like the feeling of what he needs_

_ Now this place seems familiar to him_  
_ She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_  
_ She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_  
_ Left him dying to get in_

_ Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_ My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_ I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_ But have you seen this girl?_  
_ She's been running through my dreams_  
_ And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_ I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_ Even though she doesn't believe in love,_  
_ He's determined to call her bluff_  
_ Who could deny these butterflies?_  
_ They're filling his gut_

_ Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
_ He pleads though he tries_  
_ But he's only denied_  
_ Now he's dying to get inside_

_ Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_ My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_ I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_ But have you seen this girl?_  
_ She's been running through my dreams_  
_ And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_ I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_ The neighbors said she moved away_  
_ Funny how it rained all day_  
_ I didn't think much of it then_  
_ But it's starting to all make sense_  
_ Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_  
_ Are following me in my desperate endeavor_  
_ To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

_ I'm not coming back (forgive me)_  
_ I've done something so terrible_  
_ I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_  
_ But you'd expect that from me_  
_ I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)_  
_ Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_  
_ Keeping an eye on the world,_  
_ From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_  
_ I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

_ Well I guess I'll go home now..._  
_ I guess I'll go home now..._  
_ I guess I'll go home now..._  
_ I guess I'll go home_

I finished, setting down my guitar. For the first time I actually realized how she was staring at me, and I blushed, "Uhm, that, was... I just, hope you feel bet-"

She cut me off in a tight embrace, "Thanks Fabe," Her arms were around my neck, and her lips brushed my ear as she talked. My heart gave a jump.

"Your welcome Nina," I said hold her against me. Her body still felt warm, "Feel better soon, okay?"

"I feel already feel so much better already thanks to you," She said. She released my neck some, leaving her arms resting on my shoulders. She looked up at me with a sheepish smile; those eyes were smiling too.

I grinned back at her, then got up to leave. When I stood up she didn't let go of me, leaving me bent over some, and her looking up. Slowly, I grasped her face and kissed her forehead. Her arms fell back on her lap. I walked out looking back once, to see her blushing, not from the fever.

"How'd it go?" Mick asked as I returned to our room.

I set my guitar down, and fell back on my bed, "Good," I said, feeling my face start to cool down, and my heart slowing.

**That's it for this story. I wanted a Fabina Fic, that didn't have them confessing there love for each other because I felt every single one out there was. However the next story I'm currently working on they probably do. I would have rather not put an authors note at the end of this, but I wanted people to know this story is over, and that I wanted them to **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! **It means a lot to me when you do, and it doesn't even have to be a lot, a simple "sweet, cute, aww!" are all appreciated so, ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
